


Jump Scare

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [74]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: You and Slash watch a horror movie together.
Relationships: Slash | Saul Hudson/Reader, Slash | Saul Hudson/You
Series: Blurb weekends [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553





	Jump Scare

Slash loves horror movies, but he's been hesitant to watch one with you because he doesn't know if you like the heavier ones as much as he does. "You sure you want to watch this one?" he asks, holding up the tape of Halloween.

"Yup!"

"You're really not scared?"

You playfully roll your eyes. "No, now put it on."

He shrugs and does what you say before sitting on the couch next to you. "Just making sure because I don't want you complaining that I forced you to watch it."

You do well at first, but you flinch at the first jump scare, secretly hoping Slash didn't notice, but his smirk you can see from the corner of your eye tells you otherwise. "You flinched," he notes.

"I did not," you say quickly, trying to act cool.

Slash nods, his grin growing wider. "You did."

You pout and he pulls you into his side. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, love. Do you wanna watch something else?"

"No, I've got my pride," you insist.

He chuckles. "As you wish."


End file.
